Families are made from love
by PrettiFlower
Summary: Rin gets a family, Sesshomaru cries! emotions! Swearing and some adult situations and hints.
1. Meet your mother

Authors Note(more to follow at bottom):

I do not own Inu-yasha or ANY of the characters involved, I do not pretend to own them, they are copyright property of their lawful author. However I DO own the character Lita, she is of my own personal creation. This fanfiction is also MINE, though you can feel free to read and review!!

Families are made from love

Sesshomaru's golden eyes flickered in the dark, they glowed as the moon's light reflected on the black obelisk surface of the lake. He stood at his full height, staring out at the darkened land, the village's lights twinkling like stars in the distance far below. He spoke to Jaken without looking at the toad. "Tomorrow" he said as he walked further down the hill side, tresses of silver blew in the wind, he took in a silent breath, Rin was asleep at the campfire behind him with Jaken and Unnu watching over her, it was safe to travel to the village; this Sesshomaru should have cared less for Rin's safety but he cared, she was his human though he would never admit that she was his human and that he cared for her. Humans were weak were they not? Yet he was heading towards a human village that lay on the edges of his lands, it was his duty to govern his humans even if he loathed all of their existence more then anything. The 5 mile stroll to the village had been nothing for Sesshomaru...the quiet of the darkness was comfortable, the silence he enjoyed as he strolled through his lands, along the winding path to the village that lay below in the valley; he would stop at the high point of the valley were it dipped low and the village sat in the distance, he stood on the outskirts of the village, his eyes danced; the stench of the humans was nauseating but there was something he must do.

How long had it been since this Sesshomaru walked this path he questioned to himself, a path he had sworn never to walk upon again, a path that once had almost brought him to his doom yet now he was seeking it out in the darkness, all his thoughts were on this path, the path that would lead him to the next stage in his journey, he had came to the village with an express purpose to find a suitable mother figure for Rin, the young child was now a girl of 13 and no longer would she be able to travel with her lord. Sesshomaru had bigger plans for young Rin, plans to keep her at the palace, to have her blossom and grow under the expert hands of someone that knew of beauty. One that would make the proper arrangements for Rin so that he may not have to trouble himself with such dull tasks

Entering the village Sesshomaru made his way through the streets, the streets were filled with drunken men, prostitutes and geisha's on their way to evening appointments. The humans would make way for Sesshomaru, stepping out of his way as they bowed as he walked past a few "Lord Sesshomaru" were heard as he made his way past the human filth. The twinkling lanterns of the village grew brighter as Sesshomaru made his way into the more prominent areas of town. He slowed his steady stride until he stood before a rather large okayia he stood here staring at the familiar building, this building that he knew so well...the okayia that he had visited with his father, when his father was still alive, they had frequented this house Paying visits to the geisha's that resided here more then any other of the okayia's...Sesshomaru started at the brightly lit house, the women were no doubt gone and only their mother was left in the house, his cold amber eyes trailed from the left upwards to the far left window, there was no light from that window nor was it open to allow the warm summer night in, he stared at the darkened window, watching to see if the curtains would sway though there was nothing, how odd to him it was that of all the rooms in this okayia that was the one that should be unlit.

Sesshomaru merely waited; he did not jiggle the bells to announce his arrival, he was to be expected; the women of this okayia always knew when to expect him; it was rare that he would come but they always knew he would come sooner or later, this was one of those times when two years had passed and he had not came, but tonight here he stood before the door of the okayia. The okayia's door would slide open, kneeling on the floor was a young geisha in training, her hair drawn up, her red collar visible, a smirk came over Sesshomaru's lips as he watched her, she sat there in perfect form, her head bowed, the weight of her body resting lightly on her finger tips. He said nothing as he entered the okayia there was no reason for him to state who he was, the girl undoubtedly knew that he was the lord of these lands. Standing in the okayia's long hallway he would wait for the girl to slide the door close and stand before he spoke.

"This Sesshomaru calls for business with Saikyura" Sesshomaru said in a cold flat tone, those pools of amber gazed at the tiny girl who stood a good foot shorter then him, her face was covered by heavy white powder and her lips painted, her eyes were a haunting onyx black, Sesshomaru stared at her and smiled a cold unfeeling smile, of course her eyes were onyx she was just a normal geisha she was common looking. He was more then sure judging her by her appearance that her big sister was a beauty, for if the little sister was common looking the older one must be a beauty of renown, he was sure he knew the girl's older sister was. There was no mistake that the young geisha was apprintenced to his geisha, the flowers in her hair were the same that his geisha wore, the pale white flowers with amber centers. The girl that stood before Sesshomaru said nothing, she trembled in fear at the great demon lord which she stood before, she did not raise her eyes to meet his, she merely walked in the direction of mother's room; how she trembled on the inside, Sesshomaru could smell the fear seeping of the girls frame, she was scared of him; "Good" his mind said as he strode after her, it was good that this human should fear him.

The girl would kneel before a set of double sliding doors, she opened the doors silently to allow for Sesshomaru to enter the room, once he did so the doors would slide shut behind him with a click, he stared at the woman seated at a table, a pot of tea before her, she would smile at him; her face still painted like a geisha's; her black hair streaked with grey but wound in a beautiful bun and pinned in place with lotus blossoms. She gestured to the cushions opposite before her.

"Lord Sesshomaru, tis not often you pay us a visit" She began as Sesshomaru walked across the room, his gait was silent much like he himself was; he took a seat on the brightly colored pillows before the table.

"This Sesshomaru comes for his Geisha" he said in a matter of fact tone, Sesshomaru had not came to play master with these women, he had came for the express purpose of collecting his Geisha; he desired his geisha to be the woman that would educate his ward, to instruct her on all matters that concerned him and his lands. The woman cross from the table from him would press her lips tighter, lifting up her tea cup and bringing it to her crimson stained lips.

"I see...so you have came to collect Lita then...I am afraid to say that it would be hard with me to part with her, she is after all...an exquisite beauty who brings much money into this okayia" Saikyura began, she smiled in her own way as she was speaking to an old friend. "Perhaps we can arrange a deal for Lita?" She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes flickered, this woman dared to insult him by declaring that she could not be parted with _his_ geisha. Sesshomaru could feel his temper raise, his cool eyes held Saikyura's gaze as he spoke. "No, this Sesshomaru has came to collect his property" he was reasserting that Lita belonged to him, in this Sesshomaru's mind she was his. After all had he not seen her first, had he not out bid his father for the right to her mizuage, and indeed was he not her danna; this woman dared to refused him, Sesshomaru, lord of the western lands. He resisted the urge to claw this woman's eyes out with his talons, she was beginning to annoy him rather so; instead of clawing out the woman's eyes he would instead leave her okayia helpless and at the mercy of men.

"My great lord Sesshomaru, it would be unfortunte if she desired not to go with you" Saikyura began as she had not been paying attention to the noise of the room, though her did lift her head and turn after Sesshomaru turned to the door, when there was a voice.

"Oh but mother I do desire to go with my lord" said a female voice, she leaned against the frame of the doorway, the door open, the light from the hall's laterns spilling into the room; surrounding the feminine form in yellow light, Lita stood there staring at both her lord and mother, her emerald green kimono bathed in the golden light, she smiled a soft smile as eyes of cat-green met golden ones. She bowed her head.

"This Sesshomaru is pleased to see his Lita?" she would ask, though she watched him and her mother from under her long lashes, her mother's jaw line was tight as she stood there, her mother was trying to keep her here for all eternity, for as long as Sesshomaru was away Lita was making money for this okayia. Lita's mother was cold, she wanted the most beautiful for her okayia, it was no wonder she was trying to neogiate Lita's freedom though she knew Sesshomaru would take Lita with or without consenent. While looking down at the floor Lita smiled as Sesshomaru's golden gaze trailed up the lines of her kimono; through the iridescent emerald green silk she could feel his burning amber gaze, she felt small under his gaze it was powerful much like his voice as he spoke:

"This Sesshomaru is pleased" he turned to speak with Lita's mother; "Lita will be leaving..." he motioned for Lita to leave the room, he wanted her to gather whatever it was she desired to take with her though her clothing would stay, he would not allow her to enter the western palace smelling of human.

"Lord Sesshomaru has spoken..' he said to Saikyura, his presence was commanding, he did not have to argue with this woman; he would raise from his seated position, this woman was exhausting to him, she had attempted to tell this Sesshomaru that he could not have what was his. He turned from the woman after having stared at her with a cold penetrating amber gaze; there was no warmth in his gaze or his soul as he left he spoke once more over his shoulder.

"The Inu-family will no longer be supporters of this okayia" he had said as he walked away, these words had a crushing effect on Saikyura . He did not stay to listen to Saikyura's bloodcurling screams; the high pitched tone of her screams was more then enough for him to want to strangle her, digging his talons into the soft flesh of her neck as he silenced her high pitched screams. He stood in the hallway, his amber eyes void of emotion as always, he was waiting for Lita to return to his side.

Lita had left Sesshomaru's side to return to her room, he had motioned her away, she was now standing before a floor length mirror, staring at her reflection as she placed a flower in her hair, her tresses of lava red where flowing, cascading down her back like a waterfall of blood. She glanced at her vanity, she had placed her items in a travel sack, most of the items were hair pins, brushes for her make-up, jars of make-up; jewelry and on the bottom of the sack was three silk kimono wrapped in special rice paper to protect the kimono, they were the kimono that Sesshomaru had presented to her, much like the green one that she was now wearing. Sesshomaru, her danna unlike those of her friends had always presented her with items that he had hand selected himself, items that carried his scent, the masculine scent of woods and the faint scent of money and demonic power. Once the last flower was pinned into her hair she would walk to the vanity, picking up the sack that was resting there; when both her hands wrapped about the sack she would lift it, blowing out the candles that were on her vanity.

Lita would descend from the upper halls of the Okayia, she stopped in mid-step as her lord stood there waiting for her; she smiled faintly, Lita's smiles were always for Sesshomaru, they had always been for him; even when his father had tried to whisk her away fifty years ago, just shortly before the birth of Sesshomaru's half brother Inu-yasha. Lita's life flashes rapidly in her mind as she stood, had it truly been fifty years ago on this very evening, fifty years seemed like only yesterday to the woman...she was gifted with long life; a life that would span several hundred years but it did not change anything between her lord and her...she was mortal he was the youkai, between them there was an agreement.

"I am ready Lord Sesshomaru" Lita murmured softly as she stepped down from the last step, the hem of her kimono was raised slightly as to not trip on the steps, it would not do to fall on ones face, though the hem had quickly touched the floor when she had stepped down, Sesshomaru said nothing to Lita, his amber eyes had stared right past her, through her as if she was nothing to him at all, but that was not the truth, Lita was one of his possessions, proof to himself and those of other lands that even though he was the lord of the western lands he was not the cold unfeeling bastard that they all believed him to be.

Sesshomaru would turn from Lita's cat-green gaze; his gait was silent as he lead her from the okayia. He had yet to tell Rin of Lita; how was he to explain to the girl that he had brought her a new mother; the woman that he liked best in all the world to teach her the delicate arts of being a member of his demonic court. there was a tempest in those amber pools of life, a quiet storm that was brewing while they walked in silence; he listened to the night... the sound of Lita merely following after her lord, her eyes trained to the ground silently following every five footsteps behind him; though on occasion he felt the heat of her gaze dart to hem of his pants and raise to the tresses of milky silver hair; it was when she stared at him while walking that she forgot who he was and her purpose in his life. She was nothing more then an object to him, she lived to serve and please him...she was an exception to his rules about humans. She was -his- human. It was when she stared at him when she thought he did not see he forgot all his rules; times like these were the times when he merely wanted to push her against the rough bark of a tree and taste her but he refused those urges he had not came to collect her to dishevel a piece of priceless artwork.

For a long while they walked in silence in the deep slumbering valley; the lights of the human village growing dimmer as they traveled through the bowls of the valley; headed towards the outskirts of the valley; to the highlands of the west and deep in those mountains was the ancestral home of the Inu family, the home of Sesshomaru. Steadily the wind blew; causing the long tresses of Sesshomaru and Lita to become tangled, sighing deeply Sesshomaru turned to face Lita; he studied her expression as she stood there; the twenty yards of her billowing silk kimono spreading down her hourglass shape; a pair of haunting eyes meeting his own. His breath was taken back, he smiled an appreciative smile; his mind rested on the future. She would be an excellent mother for Rin, one day he would have suitors come to call and Lita would turn Rin out better then any demonness he knew would ever be able to. Quickly his thoughts came crashing down. how could he be so moronic, he had forgotten to tell Lita of his plan.

"Is there something a miss Sesshomaru-sama?" came a soft voice; Sesshomaru's eyes darkened in a fury; she had spoken out of turn.

"Starlight..." Sesshomaru growled at her kindness; he hated this side of her, all the formalities between them. He clenched a fist, flexing his talons he looked away from her speaking "Your purpose is to educate my ward...to make her great asset to myself and my lands. She is to be a reflection of my power and when the time is right...young demon lords will come to call upon her...are we clear"

Lita's eyes became wide as she stared at her lord, he had just given her a command, she was to rear his...ward, by the tone in his voice she knew the severity of the situation that he had now placed her. "My lord, you wish for me to be a...nursemaid...' She chuckled "Me, Starlight of the tavern of lost souls..." her lord no matter how great had nearly insulted her by telling...no ordering her to care for his ward.

"No never a nursemaid...but her mother.." he replied as he began to walk again the wind had died down,. Lita had opened her mouth to speak but no words came out, there was nothing but shock...she would follow after her lord in silence pondering how she was to be a mother when she had no husband, besides Lita knew nothing of being a mother but she did know of drinking, card games, flattering men until they were hopelessly devoted to you and an expert on all matters that concerned the feminine appearances.

As Sesshomaru lead the way through the forest to the encampment Lita followed, she was silently troubled by what he had said how could she be a mother...she had no where to raise the girl. Lita was puzzled by the fact that there was a human girl with her lord, what was the purpose of that; one could have called Lita jealous though she would just bluff her way out of the conversation. Not paying any mind to her Lord she ran right into his backside when he stopped walking. She fell into him, into the silk that covered his body; she could feel his lean body under the clothing, every muscle in his body rippling and rigid.

"Lita...' Sesshomaru said as he felt her press against him. His mind whispering 'Remember now this is what she feels like against you...but what does she taste like" he licked his lips; his eyes trained on the campfire before them. He stood there waiting for Lita to step to his side. Those amber eyes danced in the dark; the orange glow of the fire made the golden hue of his eyes intensify as he stared threw the fire to the lithe form of Rin who was suppose to be sleeping facing the fire. A set of hungry young eyes on him; joined by Jakken's beady eyes. Rin merely smiled she was happy to see her lord and the woman that was peeking over his shoulder; her locks of flaming red hair even brighter from the fire light. Clearing his throat Sesshomaru would breathe softly "Lita...this is Rin"

Rins onyx eyes stared at her lord, the young girl would sit up in her bedroll. She had been so excited to hear her lords voice even though it was not directed towards her. She stared at the woman with locks of flaming red hair; the woman that her lord had called "Lita". She smiled at Lita, bobbing her head in acknowledgement.

"Yes I am Rin...I am pleased to meet you" She said beaming at her lord; she had not forgotten the manners that Jakken had instilled in her.

Lita had been standing half hidden behind Sesshomaru's masculine frame until she had been spoken to. With a stuble grace she would step to her lord's side, as she stood next to her lord; she felt undressed by the onyx eyed girl who called herself Rin. How was it that a child could make her feel undressed; was it perhaps because this child was her rival for Lord Sesshomaru's attention as well as his affection. Putting on her best smile Lita would mask the swirl of emotions in those green orbs as she purred a reply to Rin.

"Ah so you are Rin...the child my lord adores so" Lita purred as she drew a wood and silk screen fan from the waist of her obi; drawing it to her eyes, Lita would begin fanning her; peering down at Rin, she was studying the young girl, whilst talking to Lord Sesshomaru with fan language. She would fan herself rapidly then shut the fan rather fast; she was puzzled from the child's enthusiasm for life. Something she had read in the girls eyes puzzled her.

"Rin...Lita is to be your new mother..' Sesshomaru would state as he took a seat, his back resting against the trunk of a tree; Lita would smile once more at Rin as she took a seat on her knees at Sesshomaru's left.

"Mother my lord?" she asked, looking at Jakken then to her lord; she would cast her onyx gaze into the fire...silently she thought of what a mother was. It had been a long time ago that she had a mother, but she had since came to depend upon Sesshomaru and Jakken, they were her family and now her lord brought this woman...her "mother" into their lives.

"Rin frowns...this Sesshomaru is puzzled" came his masculine voice to her ear, tears threatened to leak from the corners of Rin's eyes as she shook her head in reply to her lord.

"No my lord, this Rin is very happy to have a mother" Rin swallowed her tears of bitterness, there was an anger on the air that Sesshomaru sensed, He would stroke Lita's cheek with his good arm as Rin sat there looking at them, he smiled a smile not for Rin but for Lita. Inside Rin cried out in anger; her lord smiled for another, he never smiled for her but for this painted woman he smiled, why would he smile for such a woman she questioned.

"Indeed you should for tomorrow we will come to the western palace..." Sesshomaru would reply in monotone of boredom; once Rin was fully asleep he would be able to discuss her with Lita. As the lithe form of a skinny adolescent girl turned from her lord to stare into the flames of the fire; Lita's hand came to rest on Sesshomaru's chest, her head against his shoulder as she whispered softly.

"She will be fine my lord..." came the silky words of the enchantress that often had Sesshomaru eating out of her hand like a dog. The silk of her kimono brushed against her lords hand as she shifted her position against him. "Lord something is a miss no?" she had asked.

Her only reply was those amber pools of life closing, his head leaning against a tree trunk, ears twitched as he listened to the music of the night, to the music of forest life. The music was twined with the soft flutter of Lita's heart beating, it sounded like butterfly wings on the air, dancing like a dragonfly on the water. Sesshomaru quieted his mind to take in the sound of her heart, as he strained his ears to hear the faint dancing he could hear the pounding of Rin's the heart of a child so full of life, ready to burst. His mind softly asked _"Are they so very different Sesshomaru...Lita and Rin both female, both torn from their families and both yours...devoted until their last breath to serve you...are they so different.."_

He was no longer so sure that they were alike, Rin was a child that had saved him, brought him back from the depths of his own personal hell and in return he restored her life and allowed for her to follow him; to worship him in a god-like state though he was no god. Lita was the woman that loved him, she reminded him that even though he was a great demon lord he too was a man; a man that had needs and lusts of the flesh. She provided the provisions that it took to satisfy those needs. She was the woman that he had seen as unshakeable, even though she had been torn and defiled by those closest to her, he knew she bore no physical scars but her emotional scars were the ones that only he saw, when he wiped them away with his talons. These two females were his, he had sworn by his life or death that he would protect them, he would never keep them as caged birds, their free spirits were too precious for him to cage, but if only his heart would say...if only they were not mortal, for in the end he would be parted with the two he loved best.

Sitting there on her knees her head rested against his shoulder; she watched over the semi-unconscious body of Rin, she trailed her eyes over the girls long legs, hair the color of soot. She smiled, perhaps she could raise this girl into a beautiful woman, with just the right amount of sunshine, plenty of billowing silk and brocade kimono and the ability to play her off as the beautiful half-breed daughter of Sesshomaru, there would be hope for this girl in her lord's court. Lita's green gaze turned to Jakken, the silly toad laid on his stomach sleeping, the staff of two heads cradled his head as a pillow while Unnu made the perfect wall to shield the wind from blowing too hard onto Jakken and Rin. She tried to breathe deep breaths but there were shall, her ribcage was squeezed tightly by her double obi, it set up right below her breast, pressing into the lower part of her ribs. Lita hid her breathing from her lord as she sat at his side; head against his chest and tresses of red pooling about them mixing with silver.

"Starlight...rest..." came Sesshomaru's voice, as she felt his lips brush against her ear and the base of her collarbone, the sink was pricked by the soft nipping of his fangs, aghast Lita scooted away "Here my lord" she asked, looking up at him with bright eyes for Sesshomaru only made such motions at her when he needed her. Sesshomaru would watch as she scooted away, ready to undress for him, his eyes glittered with amusement at her actions "If you wish it so" he replied to her, fighting off the urge to rake his fingers through her half pinned up hair. "No my Lord, not while your ward sleeps here, so near...an not during this moon cycle...perhaps at the beginning of the sun cycle" was his reply.

Pale lips pressed together in a boyish pout, "Why not...take the chance..." Sesshomaru taunted at her, tossing her words to the wind, Lita's eyes snapped with liquid fire at his reply "No my Lord, I will not...I can not risk my lord's...potency...nor be blamed should something occur' she said defending her position once more though she longed for her lord. "I will sleep now and speak no of it till the morning when it should be safe of speak of such things" Lita declared again much to Sesshomaru's amusement. He would pull her close into his chest, kissing her forehead "How lucky a demon lord is, to have someone like you at his side, reminding him that though he may be a man he is still a demon lord...though you are right, doing such a thing...would cause a pup to be born, and I will not have you dying for a half-breed to be born..." the last of his words were so bitter, filled with hate and his malice, he was briefly reminded of his father's downfall, the birth of his brother, caused his father to die when it should have been this Sesshomaru that had slew the great dog demon.

Lita was trapped there in Sesshomaru firm loving grip, those lips of ruby pursed tightly together as she studied her lord's face, his anger and malice towards his younger brother radiated across the campfire, haunting orbs of green glanced away in shame; even though she basked in the power and protection of Sesshomaru, not even he could protect her from his greatest enemy; himself.

"Sleep now love, be troubled not" was his only reply from Lita, she had nestled herself in his arms in a most compromising position as she laid her head against his broad chest, a chest that was hard, rigid with muscle and warm to the touch; when those orbs of green finally closed her fingers curled and clutched her lords kimono into her arms.

Silently slept took him, the softness of a woman against him, the knowing that Rin was safely asleep in the circle and blazing fire allowed him to drift into a dreamless slumber, a slumber that he would be awaken from by the raising of the dawn, dawn's first light flirting over the horizon of the valley; waking to the sight of both Rin and Lita missing from the camp, Unnu gone as well and Jakken still sleep on his stomach snoring and a small dribble of salvia dripping from the left corner of his mouth. Rising from the earthen floor Sesshomaru would stand, taking two steps to where Jakken laid; stretching out his left leg Sesshomaru kicked Jakken squarely in his head. "Where are Rin and Lita" came Sesshomaru's cold voice as the toad was rudely awakened from his rather pleasant dream of eating flies alongside the riverbank.

Sitting up rather abruptly Jakken started at his lord with bugged out eyes as he scrambled to and fro looking around for Rin and Lita, before realizing that they were gone and his lord was holding him accountable for them being gone. Jakken groaned inwardly as he was responsible for the stupid wenches that had wandered off, how dare they leave camp without ether him or Lord Sesshomaru. Finally Jakken sighed and reavled to his lord that he knew not to where the humans had trotted off to, Just at that moment Rin's laughter was heard as Unnu came strolling back to camp being lead by the bridle by Lita.

Sesshomaru turned his gaze towards both humans, they smiled at him; basking at their beauty for a moment Sesshomaru would smile. Rin giggled as a warm smile spread across Sesshomaru's normal cold features, oh how she adored it when her lord smiled so! Onyx eyes would dart to the brilliant lava of Lita's lush tresses, Rin smiled inwardly _"If I want my lord's love, I must become beautiful like her.."_ she thought to herself; as She caught herself from falling from Unnu, while she had been daydreaming Lita had lead Unnu to Sesshomaru.

"How far will we travel Lord Sesshomaru" Rin asked happily, shifting in the saddle as Lita held the bridle loosely in her right hand,.

"We will travel until we reach the Western Palace, we shall be there by mid-afternoon" was Rin's reply not from Sesshomaru but from Jakken. Sesshomaru was silent as he took in the sight of his two best possesions together in the daylight, thinking to hiself _"She will become exceptionally beautiful under Lita's care, and then...then she will marry a demon lord and alliance her new lord with me and mine..." his thoughts trailed off, but what of an heir; who would carry on the Inu family, who could bare him a son. His eyes snaked over Lita's frame, over her hips in particular; she could he thought, if only she was a demon or could ensure him that it would be a male pup. He growled softly inside, no he would not think of such things again it was shameful._

_"Hurrah, I've never seen the western palace, have you Lita" Rin asked looking at the emerald eyed woman._

_"Never Rin, I have only heard that the Palace is the most beautiful of all demon castles" Lita purred smiling at Rin, she would hand Rin her painted fan. _

_"Rin a Lady must always ride side saddled, if she is permitted to ride at all" Lita said, she handed Unnu's reins to Jakken as she adjusted Rin's position on Unnu. Causing Rin's legs to sit in a position they had never felt before. Lita would then mount Unnu herself sitting behind Rin; she arranged her kimono skirts to fall gracefully over her legs. Rin's eyes went wide as she felt ashamed that she did not wear a graceful kimono such as Lita's._

_"One day Miss Lita, I will wear a kimono just like yours" Rin declared as Unnu began to trot forward by Jakken's lead, following the back of their lord. _

_"I will be glad of that day Rin for then you will have been received as a woman and be an asset to our Lord" Rin liked how Lita said "Our lord" for it made Rin feel that she was not so unimportant in her lord's eyes when he had a creature like Lita at his disposal; secretly she thought of what it might be like to kiss her lord as she had seen Lita do last night when Sesshomaru had believed she was asleep. _

_Sesshomaru walked in silence, listening to Rin chatter to Lita about kimono, hair combs and how she kept free from tangles, as well of how Lita kept her skin so soft, unlike Rins. Sesshomaru had a slight smile on his face as the party strolled through the dense forest, the trees thinning out as the reached the meadows of the western palace. In the slight distance sat his ancestral home, a castle soaring broadly against the meadow's backdrop, a castle of white stone with silver and blue banner's flying high from every turret. _

_Rin gasped in at the beautiful of the castle, as Lita took in a sharp breath saying aloud "Sesshomaru it's beautiful". Jakken shook his head, silly humans acting as if they had never seen a castle before, acting as if their lord did not already know how beautiful his home was. Jakken for a small moment felt smug, superior to the human wenches in all ways, that was until he bumped in Sesshomaru's backside._

_"Forgive me my lord" he cried, cringing down as a swift kick came to his head, Sesshomaru's piercing amber gaze meeting Lita and Rin's. He glanced them over, well they would have to do, there was nothing else for Rin to wear and Lita was wearing a kimono that he had hand selected himself, indeed they would have to do as they approached the gates of the castle._

_The castles gates were lowered for their lord to pass through, dog demons of all ages, sizes and sexes stopped and stared at their lord and the two creatures sitting there on Unnu's backside, a woman and a young girl. _

_Authors Note(s) continued: _

_Oh cant wait to write what happens next!! So please read and review I accept and expect reviews, criticisms, questions ideas. I also love it if someone finds flaws to inform me! Another thing I will only post new sections when I have reviews, say 2 reviews and some criticisms simply because you can not post a good story without plenty of criticism. So write me a review/ criticism and I will begin my second chapter_


	2. I declare

Dog demons of all sizes stared in shock at the sight they saw, females, human females that did not give off the scent of fear, accompanied Lord Sesshomaru and Jakken. Jakken tugged on Unnu's reigns lightly to urge him forward as he snapped, "Make way and bow before your lord" the crowd obeyed without question, fearing retribution otherwise. Sesshomaru's sure steady gait led the precession along the wide courtyard of his castle to the inner walls of the castle. Rin stared at the castle and its occupants in awe, she had never before seen a sight so grand; Lita on the other hand looked straight ahead, her head held high, eyes sparkling and occasionally she nodded to the occupants but she did not say a word never losing her mask that was her safety.

Sesshomaru brought his hand up, signaling Jakken to hault. "Dismount" he said in a stern tone, his eyes never meeting either Rin's or Lita's.

"Wrap your arms around me and I will help you down" Lita instructed to Rin as she reached for the child, placing her hands on the girl small waist. Rin would nod her head in understand as she was helped down from Unnu. "A lady is always helped down from her mount, no matter the distance to the ground" Lita said, as she extended her hand for Sesshomaru to take, the delicate hand nearly covered by the long sleeves of her kimono. Sesshomaru would take Lita's hand so that Rin may observe how one stepped down from a mount, when his fingers curled around Lita's palm he was reminded of how delicate she was; she was close enough that he could have kissed her had they been alone but they weren't and he did not kiss her.

"Rin always remember to be light on your toes as well, to give a graceful line and appear more delicate then you actually are," said Lita as Sesshomaru caught her eye for only a second before she let go of his taloned hand. A shiver ran up her spine and she smiled at Jakken "Thank you little toad," she said. Jakken blushed faintly and tried to make a scene that she shouldn't thank him but a stern kick from Sesshomaru reminded him that silence was his best option.

Sesshomaru said nothing as he took the stairs two at a time, his booted feet making no sound on the stone stairs as Lita and Rin followed behind, Lita whispered to Rin "Always keep your eyes trained to his sword arm as you walk and keep 5 steps behind him." Rin glanced at Lita not saying a word. She thought to herself _"She sure does know a lot about Lord Sesshomaru…but how?" _ As they came to the top of the stair's landing there would be two large blood red double doors with cresent moons on them, two guards dressed in scarlet red would stand at attention "Sire" they said him and pulling the doors open.

A courier would run to the nearest gong and strike it "Lord Sesshomaru, lord of the west has returned home" the courier shouted, announcing his lord's presence, but he did not mention either of the women nor did he mention the ever faithful man servant Jakken. Rin gazed about in awe the yelped at Lita pinching her arm, shaking her head "Eyes on him until we are alone" she faintly whispered trying to make Rin understand the honor she had been given and the risk their lord took in bringing his human playthings into his home.

Sesshomaru would stalk the main hall silently never glancing over his shoulder to see if they followed, he could hear Rin's soft breathing and the subtle rustle of Lita's silk kimono brushing the mosaic floors as they walked. Jakken brought up the rear mumbling about the women being useless and his lord foolish for brining them here. They stopped outside another set of double doors identical to the first set. These opened from the inside by two guards "Lord Sesshomaru" they bowed then stood at attention, he inclinded his head then proceeded into a cavernous room. A room filled with courtiers, servants and at the end of the room was a dias, sitting on a small chair near a large bone throne was a woman, she appeared elderly.

Her skin wrinkled slightly, her amber eyes still bright, her black hair was streaked with grey, but still she was strikingly beautiful on the center of her forehead was a cresent moon of deep purple. As Sesshomaru and party approached those amber eyes flickered with life. "Sesshomaru" came a soft voice from the small woman. "Mother" Sesshomaru said flatly as he stepped up the dais and took his seat in the bone throne.

The room was deathly silent as Lita bowed deeply before her lord's mother the great Yinkinshi . She rested lightly on her finger tips, her head deeply bowed, almost touching the floor "Lita" came Sesshomaru's voice, she looked up as he motioned her to his side as Jakken dropped a pillow on the floor next to him. She would bow to her lord again, then slowly rise; her volumptous form moving with cat like grace as she ascended the dais stairs and kneeled next to her lord, arranging her kimono for more padding and to hide her hands from sight.

Sesshomaru watched Lita from the corner of one eye and his loins longed. Yes she was absolutely perfect at rearing Rin to be an asset to him, after all she herself was a credit to his name. _"How long can you control yourself before you touch her again Sesshomaru" _a voice said in his mind. Even he did not know how much longer it would be before he found himself in bed with the human geisha.

Rin had stood wide-eyed before Yinkinshi, she could not believe that this woman was her lord's mother. She had forgotten already what Lita had said about always having her eyes trained on Lord Sesshomaru's sword arm. "Aren't you a flightly looking creature" Yinkinshi said coldly, glancing to Sesshomaru "Where did you find this stray at" she said in a bitter tone.

Yinkinshi hated humans, female humans more then anything else. A human woman had stolen her husband from her and left her son fatherless. Sesshomaru had been a younger demon then, not quite a man but not a pup either, he had been on the cusp of manhood then some fifty years ago. Yinkinshi glanced towards Lita, a smirk playing at her lips. Always Sesshomaru went to her with his troubles; she thought, there had not been a time since that she could not remember her son not visiting the woman in the quiet of night, having his fill of her then leaving. It had been many years since she had seen Starlight in this castle.

If Yinkinshi did not know her son as well as she did then she would have said he was just a horny dog fucking a bitch in heat. But she knew better; she knew Lita was the object of her son's passion, she had once reprimanded court geisha's from gossiping about what they over heard coming from Sesshomaru's chambers. Yes she had protected her son and protected him further when Lita had came to her two years prior after an encounter with Sesshomaru begging her to help her abort her lords seed for she knew where he felt.

Yinkinshi paused in thought, how many times had Sesshomaru's seed planted itself in Lita's form and took root, she could count on one hand. At least twice that she knew of for sure and both time's Lita had came to Yinkinshi before it even quickened in the womb. She could have been fond of Lita had she been a demoness, she would have had at least two grandchildren by now and she suspected perhaps even a third. But she never told anyone of the third; that had been first time Sesshomaru touched Lita, the time when she died and her now dead husband had brought her back. Back to living at Sesshomaru's begging it would never happen again.

Sesshomaru glanced at his mother, he shrugged slightly "To the east" was all he said, then he studied Rin, yes he would make her his female heir, he would move to stand, the room was death silent as he spoke. "This Sesshomaru does herby declare Rin as his living female heir and do so charge her with the future alliance of my people. I declare Starlight from the tavern of lost souls as her mother and teacher. I declare they both are my property and to be treated with such respect one would give to my mother" he paused to let that sink in for a moment; his eyes narrowing at the court geishas "I also do declare I will have no subcontracted geishas visit my chambers for the duration of Rin's say"

He smirked as one scowled at him, the court geishas had been trying since he was younger to get him to sire a child on them in hopes they could be of nobility, really to him they were just whores. Rin's eyes grew larger at her words "Lord Sesshomaru!" she exclaimed as he raised a hand to silence her "Jakken take Rin and Lita to my chambers, everyone else leave I will speak to mother now"

Jakken would do as bidded, going to Rin to lead the child away as Lita followed, this time she glanced back to meet Sesshomaru's gaze, turning from it she went with Rin, trying to shield the child from the cold hateful gazes of the geishas they passed. "Sesshomaru's whore" one of the geisha's snarled under her breath at Lita as she passed. Lita did not meet her eye and continued walking she was furious with Sesshomaru for what he did but she would wait in his chambers for him. Her heart raced _"You know you are….you long for him to have you in his bed…against the wall…in the dirt like dog…"_ to herself she whispered _"Be quiet"_


	3. Wish I May

As Jakken lead the females down the hall towards a flight of stairs Lita held onto Rin's arm tightly. She whispered "Keep walking slowly, the slower we walk the sooner we see Sesshomaru again"

Rin would look up and nod her head slowly as they followed behind Jakken. She was unsure if Lita was right or not but she had no choice, Lord Sesshomaru said she must obey her mother, and this woman though she did not know her well was her mother. Jakken would grumble in irritation at the women "It's your fault now that our Lord must explain himself to her"

Jakken directed the comment at Rin, flashing from Lita's obi was her fan that she used to swiftly knock Jakken in the back of his head with "Do shut up" she hissed, she was annoyed beyond words with Jakken and furious with Sesshomaru.

Jakken grumbled more under his breath "I hate her" just as he was about to turn around and lecture Lita, he thought better of it, she held his lord's favor and was now guardian of his ward. That meant! Oh yes Jakken's eyes lit up as if a firework had busted inside them. He did not have to babysit Rin any longer. They would come to an older section of the castle, more traditional in its roots. Jakken lead then before a pair of deep black Shoji screened doors, the wood carving around the door frame was intricate. Jakken would slide the shoji screen doors open to allow the woman and child inside Sesshomaru's personal chambers.

"Stay here until lord Sesshomaru comes" Jakken instructed them. It was not that he cared for them because…well because he did but he must not let it show. The toad would walk away from the chambers and go to supervise the care of Unnu.

"Master Jakken!" Rin called as he slid the doors shut with a click, Rin frowned looking up to Lita who was walking towards a low couch that had a mirror angled over it.

"When will he come?" she asked in a small voice, even though she was on the cusp of being a woman; Rin was still very much a child. Lita took a seat and sighed looking at Rin, she thought to herself _"You have a long way to go" _she would not answer Rin right away but she made her wait for the answer.

"Lord Sesshomaru will arrive when it so suits him, for now you sit here next to me and you wait"She said finally.

Motioning Rin to come have a seat on the couch next to her as she too wondered when he would come to them, little did they know; it would not be until after sun down when Rin had fallen asleep and Lita had gotten up to light the candles. _"Sesshomaru where are you?"_ she wondered.

Meanwhile Sesshomaru had been in his throne engaged in conversation if it could be called that with his mother. They were bantering back and forth. Finally they had both reached a breaking point. Mother and child's tempers both were flaring, one loudly and the other in a quieter manner.

"How DARE you bring them here Sesshomaru" Yinkinshi hissed.

"Do not question me…mother" he countered; he would not tolerate anyone questioning his actions.

"You insult me by bringing your whore here" She snapped and continued on about the red haired woman "Fifty years ago you swore you'd never bring her here after Inuyasha was born"

Sesshomaru grimaced slightly "That was fifty years ago"

"Now this…naming that child as an heir" She leaned back in her chair furious with her son. He had brought Lita up from the okyia where she belonged. To the western palace. Where Sesshomaru's father had brought his own whore. "A royal whore indeed."

"Lita and Rin" Sesshomaru would correct her, "I will have a male heir" he said, trying to smooth over her ruffled feathers if she would just leave him alone about his taste, silently he thought _"The same as fathers"_

"When and with who…" Yinkinshi demanded to know, "You have rejected every dog demoness' inviation to bear you an heir, who would you sire one on, that damned human of yours?" she snarled.

Her snarl was cut short by Sesshomaru's hand around his own mother throat, crushing it slightly.

"Her name is Lita" he growled, relaxing some of the pressure only a small bit. "Yes..I would if there was a way she could be a demon…or I sired a son" he said in a scheming tone.

His mother's eyes grew wider at the thought, she knew exactly what Sesshomaru was thinking 'Sacred Jewel…" she whispered.

Sesshomaru nodded, releasing the pressure from his mother's throat his hand resting once again calmly at his side. He was working on a plan to take the sacred jewel back from his idiot half brother and his priestess. "Once she is transformed…she will be…" his mother started, she was processing the idea of what could be.

"MINE" Sesshomaru said pointedly, oh yes she would be his, and only his.

He stood to leave his mother to work out the details, Yinkinshi had always been very good at finding out information, and he had no doubt that since he had just planted the idea into her head that she would soon be looking for information. Sesshomaru would silently stalk away, leaving the throne room and heading towards his personal chambers, the light outside must have faded, the servants were lighting the lanterns and in the distance he thought he heard a gong striking the hour.

It was indeed late, opening his chamber door as silently as possible he glanced about, he saw Rin asleep on the small couch, he glanced about for Lita not seeing her at first, but there she was with her back to him lighting a candle with another. His heart raced as he watched his mind whispering _"Wish I may, wish might I'd have you by candlight tonight" _She seemed to not notice he was there as she lit those tapered candles.

"Lita"

She looked up, a soft smile forming on her lips as she sat down both candles, her eyes snaked over him, a faint blush crept to her cheeks. The look he gave her was one of longing desire and it made her blush. Oh the things she thought while staring at him. Sesshomaru would slide the door closed, walking deeper into the large chambers. "She is asleep" he said, his voice suggestive.

Lita's heart raced at his suggestive tone, she nodded her head slowly "So she is my lord Sesshomaru" she stood where she was. Not daring to move any closer to him, she did not trust herself not to betray her anger. Angry though as she was with him, one touch or kiss from him and her will to be angry with him would crumple.

"Sesshomaru, you embarrassed Rin and I today" her tone was heavy with anger. As she stood just out of his reach as he approached her. His eyes narrowed, he held out an open palm. "Come" he said.

Lita bit her bottom lip, did she dare refused him, this Sesshomaru; lord of the western lands and over lord of all dog demons. Her body betrayed her mind as her hand slid into his. She allowed herself to be lead away from Rin, he lead her to another door and slid it open, she took a deep breath as he entered into the room. She stepped through the door and into his bedchambers.

AN: Stay tuned to see what happens next folks, same time, same bat channel! And as always R&R!


End file.
